The Book
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: During a particular evening - Blanc is interrupted from her writing by someone close to her.


A more different idea for you all here. I hope you like it :)

This surrounds two of the Lowee Sisters...

* * *

Blanc had been typing away at her computer for hours upon hours without so much as a break. Now, normally, she would detach herself from the computer in order to have a drink or get some air maybe speak to the twins...Even speak to Mina if she felt so inclined. But no, she had been typing so much that she didn't have the time (She thought) to spend with ANYONE.

Not even Neptune, who had visited her a few times over the past few hours to try to get her to do something. Thing was, that Blanc didn't realise, was that it had actually been weeks. But that was beside the point! She had to get this story written! She was on a editorial roll and she wanted to publish something soon. Or, she might lose some fans...And losing fans meant losing support. To Blanc, losing support meant losing shares and that...That would mean admitting defeat to Noire, Neptune and Vert.

She stopped typing for a moment as Vert's image entered her mind for a second. "Damnit. Leave me alone boobzilla..." She whispered to herself.

Rom stood at the start to Blanc's study holding a book. She had scribbled out the author's name but it was written by someone she really liked...Or was it loved?

Blanc felt like someone was looking at her (most likely staring). But she couldn't tell who. Maybe it was Mina? With her drink that she had asked for HOURS ago? (More like 2 minutes ago...) or maybe it was someone important delivering documents for her to sign? All of which would be rejected anyway...They were too radical ideas. It was impossible to keep up with them sometimes, but Blanc made it look easy. Hey, when you have two twin little sister's, you HAD to look like you could handle ANYTHING...That was just the rule - Plain and simple.

Just like she loved it. Plain and simple...Sometimes with a touch of flair.

As soon as she stopped typing her current chapter, she heard a small yet timid voice from the beginning of her study.

"Ummm, can I come in sis?"

Blanc looked over and saw that Rom was standing there...And she had been standing there for awhile judging from the look on her face. She looked tired and very worn out from standing by the doorframe as the Moonlight pelted down from outside onto her back...Wait...MOONLIGHT!?

Blanc snapped her attention at the window to her right, realising that it was now 22:40pm and it was dark outside. She had only just started this! It had been morning just moments ago!

Blanc looked back to Rom. "What is it Rom? Of course you can...If you're quick. I'm on a roll..."

Rom walked in and handed a book to Blanc. It didn't have an author...That was weird. Blanc creased her eyebrows trying to figure out who wrote it but she couldn't. It was so neatly done...But it was a little childish, it was called - The House By The River.

Blanc nodded her head as she knew what Rom wanted - She wanted too be read to before bed. She sighed and looked to Rom. "Alright. You want me to read this?"

Rom slowly shook her head in the meaning of yes. "P-Please..."

Blanc smiled softly at Rom and streched her arms out, still holding onto the book with one of them, while keeping her eyes on Rom. "Sure. Why don't you pull up a chair?"

Rom smiled widely and instantly went to the chair to Blanc's right. Pulling it over within moments and sitting on it. The room was warm yet cool. A bit like mixed tempreatures.

As Blanc began to read the book to Rom, she noticed that Rom was starting to drift off. She had been standing by the door for so long (without even alerting Blanc to her presence - Most likely because she saw Blanc was busy), and had almost fallen out of the chair multiple times.

When Blanc got to the middle of the book, she looked over to Rom when she heard a soft noise. She smiled upon seeing that Rom had, in fact, drifted off to sleep. Sat in the chair.

Blanc closed the book gently, placed it on the table and got up. She walked closer to Rom and lifted her up. She was as light as a feather.

"Come on...You need bed." She whispered, not wanting to wake up Rom.

She headed to the twins bedroom where Ram was reading a picture book.

"Ram? You're up as well?"

Ram nodded and looked up and smiled. "Lemme guess...Bed?"

Blanc nodded at her and lowered Rom onto her bed, not doing the undressing stuff - That, Rom could do herself, this act made Ram smiled wider. "Ok. Did Rom show you her book?"

Blanc went to walk out of the room but stopped. "Wait...She wrote that?"

Ram nodded and whispered back. "Yeah. She wanted you to be proud of her. I gave her an idea and she wrote it."

Blanc couldn't help but feel a small smile on her face. "I am. Maybe you should come up with a book of your own sometime. I may even publish them both at the same time, if my publisher likes it."

Ram giggled. "Alright."

Blanc headed to her study and closed the door behind herself slowly and gently.

[Inside Blanc's study.]

Blanc settled down in front of the book and uncovered messy scribbling with her powers to reveal the title of the book: The House by the River. By Rom.

She smiled to herself. "Now, that was a good effort. Well done Rom. I'm happy to know you like writing as well. Just don't play too much. You need to be ready in case I abdicate...which won't be anytime soon. I..." She thought the next part so she could not be heard by anyone.

[Rom and Ram's Bedroom.]

Ram had gone to dreamland while Rom rolled around in her bed until she settled. It was as though she heard what Blanc had said.

Rom's face curled into a smile as she whispered, "I love you too Blanc..."

The End.


End file.
